Superheroes meet Superhero
by snheetah
Summary: The Powerpuff Girls meet WordGirl and then somethig happens and they need to work together to save that person.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own WordGirl or the Powerpuff Girls and I know this story sucks so…oh well.**

* * *

"The city of Townsville," the first narrator said.

BOOM

"Alright Fuzzy Monster," Blossom suddenly yelled at the fuzzy-like creature, "prepare to be defeated. Girls!"

Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup fly straight at the monster and the give him a hard punch in the eye that knocks him out. The police appear and they take the monster away.

"Another night saved," Blossom said then she yawns, "what time is it?"

"Ten thirty," Bubbles told her looking at the huge clock.

"Oh my gosh, way past our bedtime," Buttercup points out.

"Wait hold on," Bubbles said as she picked something up from her super hearing. She hears an evil laughter. She gasps. "That sounds like Mojo Jojo."

"No way," Buttercup said, "let's go."

The three sisters fly to his lair and find him on top of his building laughing wickedly.

"Stop…" Blossom said.

"Right…" Bubbles said.

"There…" Buttercup said.

"Mojo Jojo!" the three of them said.

"Why hello girls," Mojo Jojo greeted them.

"Hi," Blossom said with suspicion.

"What are you doing?" Buttercup asked him.

"This is one of my greatest inventions ever," Mojo Jojo said as he showed them his invention.

"What is it?" Bubbles asked.

"This gadget can transport anyone anywhere. Also back in time," he said as he pointed a ray gun at Bubbles.

Bubbles gasped. "What are you doing?"

"You will be my experiment," Mojo Jojo told her.

Blossom flew in front of Bubbles, "yeah, but you'll have to go through me."

"And me," Buttercup said as she flew in front of Blossom.

"The better," Mojo Jojo said as she pulled the trigger in the ray gun and he lured the girls inside the transportation machine.

The girls got transported into a different city.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own WordGirl or the Powerpuff Girls. The fight between the Energy Monster was from the episode 'Becky's Birthday."**

* * *

"Just another day here in our city," another narrator said, "the sun is shining, the birds are singing, and the Energy Monster is getting stronger by the minute."

"Where are we?" Buttercup asked as she got up from the ground.

"I don't know," Blossom answered.

"Wow!" Bubbles suddenly shrieked, "look at the thing."

They look at the Energy Monster eating some electricity wires.

"Let's stop it!" Buttercup yelled as they flew to the Energy Monster. Once they flew there to attack it the got electrified and their hair was all frizzed.

"Wait a minute," Blossom said, "that's not the type of villain around our city of Townsville."

"That's because you're not where you come from," the narrator told them.

"Who just said that?" Bubbles asked.

"Me," the narrator said, "up here."

"I can't see you," Buttercup pointed out.

"That's because I'm only a voice," the narrator told them.

"Hey your voice is different," Blossom pointed out, "wait a second, we're not from own town oh my gosh we're in a whole different city!"

"Told ya," the narrator said.

There was suddenly a sound in the sky and the three sisters looked up and they see a yellow streak through the blue sky.

"What is that?" Bubbles asked as she pointed to it.

"It looks like a person," Buttercup said.

"Are you kidding?" Blossom said, "it's a superhero."

"That's WordGirl," the narrator told them.

"Who?" Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup asked.

"WordGirl," the narrator said, "she's the city's superhero."

"Hey she's just like us," Bubbles said, "how old is she?"

"In my point of view…she looks like she's either ten, ten in a half, eleven…maybe," Buttercup said.

"Okay Energy Monster," WordGirl said to the villain, "prepare to be sucked back into the power lines. Huggy."

Captain Huggy Face grabs some power lines and connects them to an electrical outlet.

"Okay Huggy," WordGirl said, "you lure the monster back in range while I get an electrical cord," she flew at top speed while Huggy is being chased by the Energy Monster. WordGirl connects the electric cord into an outlet and she puts the cords inside the Energy Monster that traps him into the power lines.

"Wow," Bubbles said.

"That was impressive," Blossom said.

"I know right," Buttercup added.

"Great job Captain Huggy Face," WordGirl told her sidekick.

Bubbles sees Captain Huggy Face and she flies to him.

"Bubbles!" Blossom yelled.

"Oh my gosh you are so adorable!" Bubbles told Huggy as she petted him.

Huggy blushed.

"Hi WordGirl," Bubbles greeted her.

"Hi stranger whom I've never met before. I don't think I've seen you around here. Are you new?"

"Yes I am," Bubbles told her, "I came here with my sisters…Blossom and Buttercup. They are right there," she said as she pointed to her sisters.

WordGirl sees them and walks over to them.

"Hello," WordGirl greeted them.

"Hey WordGirl," Blossom and Buttercup said.

"Yes," Bubbles said as she flew to them carrying Huggy, "these are my sisters. Blossom is the one in pink and that's Buttercup in green, and this is me in blue, Bubbles."

"Well it's nice to meet you Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup," WordGirl said, "but since you three are new here bow did you my name?"

"The narrator told us who you were," Blossom said, "also being the city's superhero and all. We are superheroes too and also sisters."

"Yeah but we're not in this city," Buttercup said.

"We are the superheroes in our own city. Townsville," Bubbles said.

"Then how did you wind up here?" WordGirl asked them.

"It was all that Mojo Jojo's fault," Bubbles said.

"Mojo Jojo?" WordGirl asked, "never heard of him."

"He is a monkey genius," Buttercup said.

"He built up a gadget that transported us here," Blossom said.

"My sisters were trying to save me from getting hit from the ray gun," Bubbles said.

"Bubbles, we all got hit by the ray gun," Buttercup reminded her.

"Oh."

"Do you have other villains in the town that you come from?" WordGirl asked.

"Yes, you?" Bubbles asked.

"Oh yes we do too. Would you three like to come to my secret spaceship hideout so we can talk?" WordGirl offered.

"Yes," Bubbles said.

"All right but you can't tell anybody where it is," WordGirl told them.

"Oh we won't," Buttercup said.

"Let's go then," WordGirl said as she flew to the skies and the Powerpuff Girls followed.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own WordGirl or the Powerpuff Girls.**

* * *

When they reached WordGirl's spaceship and entered inside Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup were amazed.

"Your spaceship is so cool," Bubbles commented.

"Thanks," WordGirl said, "do you guys have a spaceship at your home town?"

"Nope," Buttercup answered, "we were created from sugar, spice, and everything nice by our professor. He always wanted a prefect girl."

"Than how did you get your superpowers?" WordGirl asked.

"Our professor told us this story," Blossom spoke up," while he mixing the ingredients, he accidentally added a substance called 'chemical X.' That's how we got our superpowers."

"That is so cool," WordGirl said, "I discovered my own powers when I lifted up a couch when I was a baby."

Bubbles suddenly giggled, "your monkey is so funny. He's biting my pigtails."

"Huggy don't chew her pigtails," WordGirl told him and he obeyed.

Suddenly the WordGirl crime detector beeped.

"Oh no," WordGirl said as she flew to it.

"What's wrong?" Buttercup asked.

"There's trouble at the park," WordGirl told her, "robots. Tobey's at it again."

"Who's Tobey?" Bubbles asked.

"I'll tell you later," WordGirl said, "word up!" she left with Huggy.

The Powerpuff Girls went to the screen and they saw WordGirl fighting one hundred-fifty robots. When she had only three robots left, she was too exhausted to fight them.

"Now squeeze them," Tobey yelled to his robots as one of them grabbed WordGirl and Huggy and began to squeeze them really hard.

"We should go help them," Bubbles said as she flew out of the spaceship.

"Bubbles wait!" Blossom yelled as she also flew out.

"Wait for me!" Buttercup yelled as she followed her sister.

Blossom and Buttercup arrived to the park and they saw Bubbles flying around trying to hit the robots but they were waving their arms around trying to push her away. Blossom flew at pulled her away.

"What did you do that for?" Bubbles asked.

"Because I have a plan," Blossom told her, "I'll go and defeat the robots and save WordGirl and her monkey, Buttercup, you go and grab that remote out of that kid's hand, and Bubbles, you go and pin Tobey down," Blossom said as she flew to the robots. She defeated one but the other grabbed her and began to squeeze her also.

Buttercup flew and snatched the remote out of Toby's hand and broke it.

"Hey!" Tobey yelled.

Bubbles tackled him to the ground and pinned him down.

Buttercup destroyed the robot that was squeezing WordGirl and Huggy while Bubbles flew and destroyed the robot that was squeezing her sister.

"Alright Tobey," WordGirl said as she approached him, "this is the tenth time that this has happened today. Your flattery won't get me anywhere," she flew and tied him up and the police took him. "Come on you guys," WordGirl said as they flew back to her spaceship.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own WordGirl or the Powerpuff Girls. I used wikipedia for some of the villains' names.**

* * *

"Okay," WordGirl said once they were inside her spaceship, "that was villain number one who can sometimes be such a pain in the neck."

"Any other villains?" Buttercup asked her.

"Lots," WordGirl said, "such as the Butcher—a villain that hurls meat out of his hands, Dr. Two-Brains—a mad scientist and also has two pathetic henchmen, Mr. Big—who uses mind-control to get what he wants, Granny May—an old lady that is a thief, and you just met Tobey. There is also Chuck-the-evil-sandwich-making-guy and as his name implies, he loves sandwiches."

"Wow," Blossom said, "that's a lot of villains."

"Oh I'm not finished yet," WordGirl began, "there's the Birthday Girl a.k.a. Eileen and she is a spoiled brat, Lady Redundant Woman, the Whammer, the Energy Monster, Glen Furlblam, Leslie" she counted.

Buttercup whistled. "Imagine if they all joined forces. It would take ages to put them back in jail."

"I don't even want to think about it," WordGirl told her.

"We have a villain in our town just like the Birthday Girl. Princess Morbucks. She spoiled too," Bubbles told WordGirl, "and she was also a mayor once."

"Right," Blossom pointed out, "and the person that you mentioned, Glen Furlblam who is a fan of Dr. Two-Brains, we had a fan too but his name was Lenny."

"He trapped us into those boxes," Buttercup mentioned.

"Yeah but she couldn't outdo us," Bubbles said, "the Professor came and saved us."

"Do you have a lot of villains where you're from?" WordGirl asked them.

"Yes! There's Mojo Jojo, Fuzzy Lumpkins, Him, the Gangreen Gang that includes Ace, Snake, Grubber, Big Billy, Little Arturo, and Guerra. There's also the Amoeba Boys that includes Bossman, Junior, and Slim. The Rowdyruff Boys that were made by Mojo Jojo. He used snips, snails, and puppy dog tails. Their names are Brick, Boomer, and Butch. There's Sedusa, Princess Morbucks, and Sapphire," Bubbles said really quickly as she breathed rapidly after she was finished.

Blossom, Buttercup, and WordGirl were staring at her.

"Did you get all that because I barely kept up?" Buttercup asked WordGirl.

"How do you remember all of them?" Blossom asked Bubbles.

"Photographic memory," Bubbles sang.

"Just out of curiosity," WordGirl said, "how did Princess Morbucks become a mayor?"

"Because she is a selfish brat and she said that her daddy bought it and the whole city for her," Buttercup told her.

"So she gets everything she wants," WordGirl said, "I hate that."

"She also did a stupid thing. She said that crime was legal and that is we fought crime she was going to throw us all in jail," Bubbles said.

"That's horrible," WordGirl told her.

"But we stopped her and crime is illegal again," Blossom said.

Bubbles laughed, "and boy was she in trouble with her daddy."

"I think what you three did was really smart," WordGirl told them.

"We turned bad if we wanted to be good and we stole her house furniture until she wrote on the contract that crime was illegal and to also give back town hall to the mayor," Blossom told her. "It was my brilliant idea."

The WordGirl detector beeped again.

WordGirl sighed. "Pardon me but evil never stops." She flew to the screen and looked at it. "Oh no, Dr. Two-Brains is going to steal the cheese."

"Is he a mouse?" Bubbles asked.

"Oh you'll see," WordGirl said, "come on guys." The four of them flew to the skies.


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own WordGirl or the Powerpuff Girls.**

* * *

The girls were searching around the city for Dr. Two-Brains.

"How does he even look like?" Buttercup asked.

"He has white frizzy hair, white lab coat—" WordGirl was saying.

"So basically, look for a white figure," Blossom said.

The girl suddenly hear a wham, a laughter, and another sound that sounded like someone was throwing something.

WordGirl stops flying. "Oh no! How am I going to Dr. Two-Brains now?"

"We'll spilt up," Blossom said, "I'll stop whoever is whamming, Buttercup will stop the laughter, and Bubbles will stop whoever is left."

"Alright," WordGirl said and they girls flew into different directions.

Blossom flew to the park and came face to face with the Whammer.

"WHAM!" the Whammer yelled as a rock spilt in half.

"Stop whoever you are!" Blossom demanded.

"I'm the Whammer! Wham, because when I wham something, I wham it good! Yeah! Wham! Wham! Wham! Wham! Wham! Yeah!" he shouted as he out his fists in front of him. "WHAM!"

The punches fly to Blossom at full speed but she quickly dodges it.

"WHAM!" the Whammer yelled again.

"You've got to do better than that!" Blossom taunted as she dodged a couple of more whams.

"Stand still!" the Whammer demanded.

Blossom flew at full speed and grabbed a rope and tied Whammer's fists. "Can you wham anymore?" she asked him.

"NO!" the Whammer cried.

The police came and they took the Whammer to jail.

"The most annoying villain I have ever met," Blossom commented as she flew away.


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own WordGirl or the Powerpuff Girls.**

* * *

As Buttercup was passing through the Ye Old Fancy Schmancy Jewelry Shop she discovered who was laughing. She burst through the door and saw Chuck-the-evil-sandwich-making-guy.

"Just fill this bag with your gold and you money or I'll spray you with this dressing," Check demanded.

"Not this suit," the pompous jewelry clerk said as he began to fill the bag with the jewelry and money.

"Stop right there sandwich man!" Buttercup yelled.

"Word—you're not WordGirl," Chuck said as he turned around.

"No I'm not," Buttercup said as she landed on the floor.

"Then who are you?" Chuck asked her.

"I'm Buttercup," she said proudly, "a powerpuff girl."

"Wow," Chuck said, "for a superhero you are quite tiny."

"What does that mean?" Buttercup asked him.

"Well I didn't expect to get stopped by someone so small."

Buttercup gave him a look and flew at him and full speed and gave him a punch on the nose.

"OW!" Chuck whined.

Buttercup grabbed a rare golden necklace.

"Not that!" the jewelry store clerk shouted.

Buttercup didn't listen and she tied Chuck up.

"I also didn't expect you to be so strong too," Chuck told her.

"Oh shut up before I take your teeth out," Buttercup threatened as she flew out of the store at full speed.

On cue, the police walked in the store and took Chuck to jail.


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own WordGirl or the Powerpuff Girls.**

* * *

Bubbles flew through the sky as she looked back and forth through the city. "Ah!" she yelled as pastrami swiftly passed through her.

"HA!" the Butcher yelled as he ran out of the bank with a bag filled with money.

Bubbles flew right in front of him. "Hold it Meat Man."

"I am the Butcher," the Butcher introduced himself, "and you're not WordGirl."

"Nope," Bubbles said gleefully, "I'm Bubbles."

"So you're new here?" the Butcher asked her.

"Yep."

"Good to now. SAUSAGE CYCLONE!" sausage hurls out of hands and it goes directly at Bubbles. She dodges it.

"Sorry but you have to try better than that," Bubbles said as she let out a cute little giggle.

"You know kid," the Butcher told her, "you are kind of cute."

"Thank you," Bubbles said as she nodded her head. She quickly grabbed the sausages and threw them at the Butcher.

"Oh now that's not cute at all!" the Butcher yelled as he was trapped in the pile.

"Do you know what would be really cute?" Bubbles asked him as she cocked her head, "you with a cuddly kitty."

"I have a kitty at home," the Butcher said happily, "his name is Lil' Mittens and he is one of the adorkablest kittens ever."

"I know," Bubbles said shrilly, "kitties are so cute," she looked at the sky as she batted her eyes.

"Hey you're not like WordGirl at all you didn't even correct me."

"That's not my job," Bubbles said.

The police suddenly came and they took the Butcher to jail.

"I'll get you, you little pipsqueak!" the Butcher yelled at her, "by the way, it was nice talking to you."

"Nice talking to you too," Bubbles yelled back, "but I don't think you'll see me here when you bust out of jail," she flew to the sky and met up with the group.


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own WordGirl or the Powerpuff Girls.**

* * *

Once Bubbles met up with WordGirl and her sister, they flew to the grocery store and found Captain Huggy Face tangled in string cheese and WordGirl holding the part of the mousetrap metal so it would not trap her.

"Stop right there Dr. Two-Brains? Is that his name?" Blossom asked Buttercup and Bubbles. They shrugged.

"Yes," WordGirl answered.

"N—who are you three?" Dr. Two-Brains said as he turned around and saw three small girls flying in mid-air.

"So he is a mouse," Bubbles said.

"Who are you?" Dr. Two-Brains asked them.

"The Powerpuff Girls," Buttercup said as she put her hands on her hips. "I'm Buttercup."

"I'm Blossom."

"And I'm Bubbles."

"Brilliant," Dr. Two-Brains said as he threw his hands up in the air, "one of you will be my experiment. The cutest one."

"Who does this guy remind me of somebody?" Buttercup asked.

"Are you referring to Mojo Jojo?" Blossom asked.

"Maybe," Buttercup shrugged, "they're both scientists."

"Yeah but they are different," Bubbles said, "one of them is a monkey scientist and the other is a mouse," Bubbles said.

"Thanks Bubbles it was really hard for me to figure it out," Buttercup said sarcastically.

"You're welcome."

"I can't believe that some of the villains from this town have a lot in common with our villains back home," Blossom said.

"Pretty weird right," Buttercup said.

"Hello!" Dr. Two-Brains said as he got their attention, "are you going to battle with me or not?"

"Yes," the three of them said as they flew towards him.

In a swift movement Dr. Two-Brains pulled out a sleeping spray. "Nighty, night," he said as he sprayed it on their faces and the three of them collapsed on the floor.

"Stop it!" WordGirl yelled at him. Dr. Two-Brains sprayed the sleeping spray around the store making WordGirl fall on the mousetrap with the metal part trapping her there. The spray also affected Huggy for he fell asleep too. Dr. two-Brains took the cheese from the shelves and he also took Bubbles along with him so his experiment could be completed.


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own WordGirl or the Powerpuff Girls.**

* * *

"Success!" Dr. Two-Brains yelled with triumph as he returned back to his lair.

"Whatcha got there boss?" the henchman asked him.

"Lots and lots of cheese and one of the cutest superheroes in the whole world," Dr. Two-Brains told him as he bough Bubbles close to his henchmen. "Isn't she just cute?"

"She is," the henchman answered, "but why did you get her?"

"Like I said yesterday," Dr. Two-Brains said with annoyance in his voice, "I need the cutest superhero for an experiment."

"But why do you need a cute one?"

"Because I do," Dr. Two-Brains almost yelled.

Bubbles let out a small yawn and rubbed her eyes with her hands.

"You're right boss she 's cute," the henchman said.

"I told you so," Dr. Two-Brains said as he put Bubbles in his gadget.

"Hey let me out of here!" Bubbles yelled as she struggled.

"Don't waste your time kid," Dr. Two-Brains said as he looked at her, "that trap is stronger than any superhero," he grabbed some binoculars and looked out the window. "There she is!"

"Who?" Bubbles asked.

"None of your business," Dr. Two-Brains answered as he continued to look out the window. "Oh yeah."

"Who is he looking at?" Bubbles asked the henchman.

"There's this pretty scientist that he has a crush on," he explained.

"Hey!" Dr. Two-Brains said as he looked at him.

"Ooh you're in love," Bubbles told him.

"Just get me the cheese," Dr. Two-Brains demanded as his henchmen bough it to him.

Dr. Two-Brains took the cheese and he put the pieces in his gadget one by one. "Are you kidding me?"

"What?" the henchman asked.

"I need more cheese! Two hundred more pieces," he picked up his binoculars and looked out the window again, "Christina you're going to be all mine and we'll rule the world together baby."

"Why don't you just talk to her?" Bubbles asked him.

"Because she's got her friends with her and she thinks that I'm bizarre too," Dr. Two-Brains answered.

"Don't worry you are," Bubbles mumbled to herself.

"I need more cheese. Let's go henchmen," Dr. Two-Brains said as they scurried out of the door.

Bubbles struggled to free herself again. It was useless. She looked at her right and saw a cage with three mice inside. "Hey mice," she called out as they got their attention. She spoke in a mouse language. ("Can you please set me free?")

The mice shook their heads.

Bubbles glared at them. "Humph," she scoffed, "even the pet mice he has are evil."


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own WordGirl or the Powerpuff Girls.**

* * *

"At the grocery store," both of the narrators narrated.

Buttercup slowly stood up from the floor. "Oh my head," she said as she looked around the store. Her vision was blurred but it was restored back to normal. "What happened? Where's Bubbles?"

Suddenly WordGirl, Huggy, and Blossom woke up.

"Looks like we were put to sleep," WordGirl said as she shook her head.

"Where is Bubbles?" Blossom asked.

"That's what I wasn't to know," Buttercup told her.

Captain Huggy Face begin to chatter at WordGirl.

"What's that?" WordGirl asked. "Oh, Huggy says that Dr. Two-brains must have taken Bubbles with him for an experiment."

Huggy continued to chatter.

"He also says that the Doc needed a cute superhero? Why did he need a cute superhero for anyway?" WordGirl asked.

Huggy shrugged.

"That guy has lost his mind," Buttercup said.

"No," WordGirl said, "he has lost his brains a long time ago. He fused his brains with a mouse."

"Okay that's pretty sketchy," Blossom said, "but we have to go and save Bubbles."

WordGirl put her hand next to her ear. "My super hearing is picking up some chaos at the dairy store."

"You go and save Bubbles," Blossom said to WordGirl, "and Buttercup and I will go and stop whoever is causing the commotion."

"If it happens at a dairy store then its Dr. Two-Brains," WordGirl told her.

"Okay lets go," Buttercup said as they flew out of the building.

* * *

WordGirl flew to Dr. Two-Brains' lair and saw Bubbles trapped in the adget.

"WordGirl!" Bubbles called out happily. WordGirl ran to her and tried to pull her free but it was no use. "It's no use WordGirl."

Huggy came to them with some blueprints. WordGirl took them and looked at the blueprints.

"So that's why he needed a cute superhero," WordGirl said, "this guy is messed up. I can't believe he would do such a dumb thing."

"What?" Bubbles asked.

"He was going to turn you into a mouse so he could give you to Christina," WordGirl explained.

"What?" Bubbles yelled.

"You're not going to believe this. He built up this gadget to load it with cheese, take a cute superhero and turn it into a mouse with some love attraction so he could win over Christina," WordGirl said.

"He was talking a lot about her," Bubbles said, "he's in love. Why does he love her?"

"I've been in their situation," WordGirl said, "Christina is a female scientist and she is really nice. She fused her brain with a mouse by accident just like Dr. Two-Brains so he fell for her. Then the mouse died and she's back to her normal form but Dr. Two-Brains still loves her."

"Aw that's so cute," Bubbles said.

"Okay I need to find a switch," WordGirl said, "but I can't find it anywhere." She searched around the room. "Ugh we don't have much time he's going to come back."

"I heard him say that he was going to steal two hundred more pieces of cheese," Bubbles told her.

"Yeah, yeah," WordGirl said as she searched around the room again for a switch.


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own WordGirl or the Powerpuff Girls.**

* * *

Buttercup and Blossom arrived at the grocery store.

"You search over there," Blossom directed Buttercup as she pointed to the dairy section. Buttercup nodded and she floated to the section.

"Stop right there!" Buttercup yelled as she spotted Dr. Two-Brains. Blossom heard and she joined Buttercup.

"More superheroes?" Dr. Two-Brains asked in a shocked voice.

"No," Buttercup said sarcastically.

"What have you done with Bubbles?" Blossom demanded.

"She is going to be my little experiment," Dr. Two-Brains said as he rubbed his hands together.

"That is creepy beyond levels," Buttercup said, her eyes wide.

"Did you have to go there?" Blossom asked her sister.

"Anyway," Dr. Two-Brains said, "where is WordGirl?"

"Oh uh, she's still asleep at the grocery store," Blossom lied.

"Nope couldn't get up," Buttercup shrugged.

"Oh that's to bad," Dr. Two-Brains said "sympathetically." "Hey what's that behind you?"

The girls turned around and they saw nothing behind them.

"There's nothing there," Buttercup spoke up. They turned back to face the doctor but he had vanished.

"He's gone," Blossom reported, "he tricked us."

"Its pretty obvious, I know," Buttercup snapped.

"How are we supposed to find him now? We don't know where he lives."

"In an abandoned warehouse," Buttercup concluded.

"How do you know?" Blossom asked her.

"Well mice like big places," Buttercup said, "it says here on the card," she handed Blossom the card.

"How long did you have this card?" Blossom asked her.

"Just now," Buttercup answered, "why?"

"No reason, let's go," Blossom said as they both flew in the air to find Dr. Two-Brains.


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own WordGirl or the Powerpuff Girls.**

* * *

Blossom and Buttercup flew to the abandoned warehouse where they both find Bubbles, WordGirl, and Captain Huggy Face tied up.

"Great," Buttercup sarcastically.

"Girls," Bubbles yells happily.

"Hang on Bubbles," Blossom said. She goes and unties WordGirl and Captain Huggy Face.

"Ughhhh!" Buttercup grunted as she tried to pull Bubbles free, "what is this made out of?"

"A material stronger than any superhero," Bubbles quoted Dr. Two-Brains.

"Where did that crazy guy go to?" Blossom asked.

"He went out to buy cologne," WordGirl answered her, "let me help you," she tried to pull Bubbles again but it was useless.

"He went out to but cologne?" Buttercup asked, "why?'

"He's going to turn me into a mouse so he can deliver it to a girl that he likes and she'll fall in love with him," Bubbles explained.

"Okay then," Blossom said, "he's creepy."

"Back to the topic," Buttercup said as she flung her arms in the air, "is there a key to open this trap?"

"I think it's that one over there," Bubbles said as he craned her neck to look at the golden colored key on the table.

"It was there?" WordGirl asked, "wow I'm so out of it today."

Buttercup took the key from the table and put it inside the lock. She turned it four different ways and Bubbles was freed.

"Finally," Bubbles said, "I was getting cramped in there." She stomped her feet and rubbed her arms to relive the cramping.

Blossom looks to her left and sees a machine. "That looks odd," she approaches the machine.

"That looks like the transporting thing that Mojo Jojo used," Buttercup said.

"I think this is where you type the name of the city," Blossom said as she typed 'Townsville.' The city appeared on the screen showing the villains running and causing chaos.

"Oh no," Blossom said, "we have to go and stop them."

"But its going to take forever man," Buttercup told her.

"Would you come and help us WordGirl?" Bubbles asked her.

"Oh I would love to," WordGirl said, "but if I go there, then I won't know how to come back here. Also the villains in my hometown might run amuck also."

"Okay then we'll handle it," Blossom said.

"Hey!" the girls heard a voice behind them, "what are you doing?"

"Oh jeeze," Buttercup said as she looked at Dr. Two-Brains.

Dr. Two-Brains blasted a ray from his ray gun but the girl dodged it.

"We have to beat it now," Blossom said as she quickly pulled down the lever from the side of the machine. The portal appeared.

"Bye WordGirl," Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup said as they entered inside the machine and appeared to their hometown.

"Gahhhhhhhhhh!" Dr. Two-Brains yelled, "how am I going to make that girl love me!"

WordGirl flew to him but he quickly blasted a net from his ray gun and WordGirl got trapped inside it.

"I have the best idea ever," Dr. Two-Brains said as he reached into the cage of pet mice that he had. "This will win her over."

He left his warehouse and went to Christina's house. He knocked on the door and one of her friends opened it. It was Maggie.

"Is your lovely friend there?" Dr. Two-Brains asked.

"Christina! Sketchy guy is here," Maggie said as she left the door and Christina appeared.

"This is for you my dear," Dr. Two-Brains said as he handed her the mouse.

"Aww cute," Christina said as she took the mouse and walked inside the house with the mouse.

Dr. Two-Brains was following her but the door slammed to him. "Didn't work," Dr. Two-brains said as he snapped his fingers and turned around where he came face to face with WordGirl. "Dang it!"

WordGirl tied him up with the net and the police took him to jail.

"Join us next time for an amazing colossal adventure of WordGirl," the narrator dramatically said.

* * *

"Last one!" Buttercup yelled as she flew to the monster and punched it in the eye. The monster fell down on the ground and the police appeared.

"Phew," Bubbles said as she wiped her forehead.

Blossom stretched and she let out a yawn. "Lets go home," the girls flew home and went straight to bed.

"Once again the day is saved. Thanks to the Powerpuff Girls," the narrator said.

"Wow you're good," the narrator (from WordGirl) said.

"Thank you, you too," the other one said.


End file.
